


No debo decir mentiras

by Aeeet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione es muy lista, M/M, Maldición cruciatus usada ilegalmente en un adolescente, OoTP fix it, Remus siempre ha sido genial, Sirius Black es un buen padrino, Umbridge es cruel, pluma de sangre
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger siempre ha sido la bruja más inteligente de su clase… y también la de mejor corazón, dispuesta a todo para ayudar a los suyos, especialmente a un Harry Potter de 15 años que está más vulnerable que nunca y que es demasiado Potter como para pedir ayuda por si mismo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La carta

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia más sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido si Sirius, Remus y el resto de la orden descubrieran los castigos de Harry con Umbridge. Aquí aparece un Sirius más parecido al hombre que vimos en el 4º libro. Amor merodeador y un quinto curso algo más feliz para nuestro Harry.  
> Espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario será más que bien recibido. ¡Muchas gracias!

  
**CAPÍTULO 1: LA CARTA**

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius!-Tonks entra corriendo en la cocina, milagrosamente sin tropezarse con nada y deja un sobre medio abierto delante nuestro.-Ho-hola Remus, Ojoloco, profesora McGonagall.  
-¿Qué es eso?-le pregunta Sirius.  
-Te ha llegado una carta de Augusta Longbottom.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí-dice señalando el sobre con una palabra escrita en letra impoluta “Canuto”.-Me la han dejado sobre la mesa, en el cuartelillo de aurores.  
Sirius la abre con el ceño fruncido, especialmente cuando dentro hay otro sobre.  
-“Hocicos”-murmura el voz suave.- Así es como le dije a Harry que me llamara el año pasado.  
-Léela en voz alta, Sirius.  
-¿Quién es Neville Longbottom? ¿No es el hijo de Frank y Alice?  
-“Sí. Es amigo de Harry.” “Sí, es uno de los compañeros de habitación de Potter”- contestamos Minerva y yo a la vez.  
-La carta está firmada por él.  
Nos la enseña y ambos confirmamos que es la letra del chico.  
-Esos trazos irregulares son inconfundibles, obra de Neville sin duda.  
-Lee.

__

__

_“Querido Hocicos,  
Sigo siendo igual de mandón que siempre, que no te confunda esta carta, ¿vale? Sé que aunque no soy la persona más divertida del mundo, algo de cariño me has cogido este verano que pasamos en la casa de la abuela.”_

-¡Hermione! Esta carta es de Hermione, estoy seguro-exclama Sirius.  
Yo asiento, Hermione siempre ha sido una chica lista. Y enviarla a través de un amigo es muy buena idea. Tendré que felicitarla en Navidades. 

__

“Sabes que no te escribiría si no fuera importante, y por favor te suplico que cumplas la promesa que hiciste a nuestro amigo peludo y que te comportes.”  
-Anda, ese soy yo…-digo ganándome una mirada asesina de Sirius.

_“Es duro, lo sé...especialmente para ti. Estar bajo techo debe ser un suplicio, pero aquí no necesitamos más preocupaciones. Tienes que guardar reposo, si no lo quieres hacer por ti, hazlo por Evans. Él te necesita de una pieza, así que por favor... no salgas de casa que el viento es frio y puedes recaer. Además, las navidades están al caer y eso nos arreglara el espíritu a todos.”_

-¿Evans?-pregunta Tonks.  
-El apellido de soltera de Lily Potter.-contesta Minerva con voz muy seria. Cuando me fijo, me doy cuenta del aspecto serio que tiene ahora.  
-Voy a seguir.

_“En el colegio la vida sigue como siempre. Adaptándonos a las nuevas normas y responsabilidades, los TIMOS están siendo todo un desafío.”_

Solo Hermione incluiría una queja académica en medio de una carta de este tipo y la sonrisa de Tonks me hace pensar que ella se ha dado cuenta de lo mismo. 

_“Por otro lado, lo cierto es que el cachorro sigue metiéndose en líos. Como siempre, dirás... y con razón pero es que ahora mismo sus castigos son a diario. Siempre ha sido muy independiente, pero en las últimas semanas… las cosas se están saliendo de su cauce. Está más afectado, pasa mucho tiempo solo y por las noches o no pega ojo o se despierta aullando, es como si algo le doliera, quizás su vieja herida. No lo sé, pero estoy muy preocupado. No quiere ayuda, ni mía ni de nadie. No sé si contarlo es buena idea o si debería haberme callado, pero no puedo con esta angustia. Aunque se enfade conmigo, tenía que hacer algo. Espero que lo entiendas.”_

A Sirius se le quiebra la voz y a mí se me encoge el corazón. Esto no es lo que yo esperaba, ni tampoco él. Y algo me dice que esto no va a hacer más que ir a peor.  
-No he entendido una palabra.-murmura Tonks, pero nadie le contesta.  
La carta tiembla en las manos de Sirius y yo se la quito suavemente diciéndole que continuaré la lectura yo. 

_“Además, odia cada minuto que está castigado... es como si le desangrara cumplirlos”-La palabra resuena en la habitación como un bombardo- “Repetir tantas veces lo mismo puede dejar marcas imborrables. No sé si consigo transmitirte la sensación que me produce... pero no es agradable.”_

La cabeza me da muchas vueltas mientras trato de atar cabos. Algo grave tiene que ser para que Hermione se haya arriesgado a tanto, algo muy grave para que use ese tipo de palabras. “desangrarse” “marcas imborrables”…  
-¿Cuál era el castigo que Umbridge le pone a Harry?-pregunto a nadie en particular, con un muy mal presentimiento.  
-Escribir unas líneas o algo así me dijo una vez.  
De repente, todo encaja como un puzzle y un sudor frío me recorre la espalda. Seguro estoy…  
-¿El qué?-Ojoloco y Tonks parecen muy perdidos, al igual que Sirius, pero Minerva se ha quedado pálida.  
-¡Voy a matarla!-Esperaba la frase, pero no esperaba que fuera Minerva McGonagall quien la pronunciara.- ¡Si esa bruja piensa que puede torturar a uno de mis alumnos e irse de rositas está muy equivocada!  
-Creo que eso es lo que Hermione pretende, Minerva.-dices despacio antes de continuar con la lectura de la carta. 

_“Tengo que pedirte un favor, me han contado que un sapo se ha colado en el jardín y está destrozándolo todo... ¿Tú sabes si nuestra gata escocesa podría hacer algo? Es que estoy desesperado ya y creo que ella es quien nos podría ayudar con ese problema.”_  
-¿Gata escocesa?- dice Tonks levantando una ceja.  
-Y tanto que voy a arreglar esto-murmura Minerva.  
_"Ya no te molesto más. Espero tener noticias tuyas, pero sin escapadas por favor. Si te pasara algo no sé qué sería de nosotros._  
Un abrazo muy fuerte,  
Neville Longbottom"  
  
Sirius tiene la misma mirada homicida que en sus poster de fugitivo, pero no dice una palabra. Quizás porque todavía no se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa la carta. Esto no va a ser nada bonito.  
-¿Qué…?  
-Mañana los alumnos de quinto tienen Transformaciones a primera hora, hablaré con Potter… bajo veritaserum si es necesario.-dice Minerva furibunda.-Esto no va a continuar.  
-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?-pregunta Sirius visiblemente más enfadado.-¿Harry está bien?  
-Creemos que Dolores Umbridge… bueno, que ella puede estar usando una pluma de sangre para castigar a Harry.  
-¿Una qué?-preguntan Tonks y Sirius con el mismo tono, recordándome una vez más que ambos tienen sangre Black.  
-Son ilegales.-murmura Ojoloco-por eso pueden echarla del castillo para siempre. Y Potter es menor de edad… puede acabar en Azkaban.  
-Lunático, ¿Qué coño es una pluma de sangre?  
-Es… una pluma que no necesita tinta… usa la sangre de la persona que escribe y… graba las palabras en la mano del que la usa.


	2. Leones y serpientes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry y sus compañeros reciben una sorpresa muy especial en el castillo. ¿Tonks, Remus y Sirius en clase de la profesora McGonagall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. Es una locura y algo que jamás habría pasado en el canon... pero no me pude resistir.

-Te has saltado el desayuno-exclama Neville acercándose con bastante mala cara-anoche tampoco cenaste..  
-Estaba castigado.  
-Lo sé. Pero tienes que cuidar de ti mismo, Harry.-dice pasándome una botella de zumo de calabaza y un par de tostadas.-Se han enfriado, lo siento.  
-Gracias Neville.-le digo antes de devorarlas con solo un par de bocados. 

-Joder, Draco... estos Gryffindors no tienen ni los más mínimos modales. Se puede comer sin parecer cerdos.  
-Para nada, Pans.  
Obviamente de todas las personas que hay en el castillo, Neville y yo tenemos que encontrarnos con Draco Malfoy... y su amiguita.  
-Cosas de la vida Malfoy.  
-Es obvio que con muggles no se puede aprender buenos modales-dice Pansy riendo.- ¿No lo crees Drac? Ademas se desayuna en el Gran Comedor, creo que podremos quitarles un par de puntos por ello.  
-No.  
La respuesta de Malfoy nos sorprende a todos y por la cara que pone, incluso a él mismo.  
-No hay ninguna norma al respecto, Pans. Y aquí la preciosa mascota de Dumbledore podría chivarse y meternos en un lío por quitar puntos injustificadamente. Mejor esperar a que haga alguna estupidez de las suyas. 

Es una respuesta lógica... pero aún así me deja un poco frío. Draco Malfoy lleva unas semanas extraordinariamente poco beligerante hacia mí. Y es muy raro. Muy muy raro. Aunque tampoco puedo negar que a mí tampoco me ha apetecido mucho pelear en los últimos meses, lo cual sin duda facilita un poco esta especie de tregua.

-¡Que soso te vuelves cuando actuas a la Gryffindor, Draco!  
-Pansy, no ofendas por favor.  
-Parecen un matrimonio rancio.-me susurra Neville con una sonrisa.-aunque no se yo quién lleva los pantalones ahí.  
-Te he oído, Longbottom. ¿Todos los Gryffindors disimulan tan mal o es sólo cosa de aquellos que también son unos ineptos en pociones?-dice Malfoy con sorna mientras entramos al aula de Transformaciones. 

-¡POTTER! ¡MALFOY! ¿Pasa algo?  
McGonagall aparece detrás nuestro y nos quedamos a cuadros... Malfoy y yo nos miramos unos segundos, como debatiendo que estrategia usar para librarnos de la habitual pérdida de puntos.  
-En absoluto, Profesora McGonagall.-respondo con una sonrisa, bajando bien la manga para asegurarme que cubra las cicatrices de la mano.- Neville y yo preguntábamos a Malfoy y a Parkinson por la ampliación de horarios de los alumnos de 5º,6ºy 7º.  
-En efecto, y nosotros cumplíamos nuestra función de prefectos.-añade rápidamente Malfoy- informar a los menos... cualificados.

Conoces tan bien a Malfoy después de tantos años de ser tu enemigo que sabes que lo ha dicho por dar el pego. Un Malfoy demasiado amable sería sospechoso.  
-¿Y ese serías tu, Malfoy?-le contestas con sorna. -En fin, gracias por tu ayuda. Si no te importa Neville y yo preferimos esperar sentados.  
-Buenos reflejos-me dice Neville con una sonrisa mientras nos adentramos en el aula.-Ya nos veía recibiendo el sermón de la unidad de casas.  
-Y con 5 puntos menos por cabeza.  
-Eso si tenemos suerte-dice riendo- joder, Harry... ¿Ese no es el Profesor Lupin?  
Y sí, al levantar la cabeza me encuentro a Remus Lupin mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa. Y no esta él solo. A su lado estan Tonks y alguien que no conozco, pero que por la forma que tiene de mirarme me da la sensación de que puede ser Sirius. 

Quiero enfadarme con ellos por su irresponsabilidad... pero al mismo tiempo no puedo evitar que se me forme un nudo en la garganta. Poder ver a Sirius aunque sea un rato y hablar con él en persona será genial. Puede que esta semana vaya a mejorar algo.

-¿Profesor Lupin?  
-Neville, ¡Como has cambiado! ¡Ya estas casi de mi altura!- Remus se acerca a saludar, todo sonrisas. Algún día tendré que decirle lo muchísimo que ayudó a Neville ese año que nos dio clase.  
Escucho una risa detrás. Obviamente Malfoy no podía dejar esta oportunidad sin aprovechar.  
-Eso es algo que a ti jamas te han dicho Potter, ¿no?-dice riendo -O al menos, nadie que no sea un elfo doméstico.  
-¡Que derroche de ingenio, Malfoy!  
-DIos, Potter. ¡Qué aburrido estas últimamente! ¡INtenta que no se siga saltando comidas, Longbottom! ¡Cuando está al borde del desmayo no es nada divertido discutir con el!-y con eso, se marcha hacia su sitio habitual. 

Quiero contestarle algo, pero es cierto que estoy demasiado lento. Justo empieza a llegar gente y nos movemos hacia nuestro sitio, no sin antes darme cuenta de las miradas que me dirigen todos los adultos del aula. No les ha gustado un pelo la frase de Malfoy. 

Neville y yo nos sentamos juntos, dejando el asiento de primera fila libre para Hermione, que llega al aula con los ojos muy rojos. Aproximadamente dos minutos después, averiguamos por qué: Ron y Lavender entran de la mano, riendo escandalosamente.

Entre mis amigos, Voldemort, Umbridge y la Orden... me van a volver loco.  
-No voy a sobrevivir a este curso, ¿verdad?  
-Muy probable no parece, no.- levanto la cabeza y veo a Draco Malfoy mirándome fijamente. Como si yo no tuviera ya suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza como para tratar de averiguar porque el maldito Malfoy me trata como si fuera una persona.

La clase no para de cuchichear ni de señalar a Remus y tengo que admitir que está más que bien no ser el centro de atencion. Lupin devuelve los saludos de mis compañeros con una sonrisa mientras Tonks y el supuesto Sirius se quedan sentados en la mesa sin decir una palabra. Sólo observando.

-Buenos días  
-Buenos días profesora McGonagall.  
-Como observáis tenemos aquí a unos observadores para la clase de hoy. Quiero poneros en situación para lo que vais a encontraros el día del examen, cuando alguien ajeno a Hogwarts os esté vigilando. Supongo que recordaréis al profesor Remus Lupin, vuestro profesor hace dos años de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. También tenemos aquí a los aurores Tonks y Dorsey. 

¿Dorsey? Canuto tiene mucho que explicarme, porque sí... esa forma de sentarse tan descuidada y a la vez tan elegante sólo puede ser de mi padrino.

-¿Van a puntuarnos como si fueran los TIMOS?-pregunta Parvati muy apurada- ¿Así sin avisar?  
  
Es raro que haya sido Parvati la primera en preguntar, normalmente nadie adelanta a Hermione. De hecho cuando me fijo, la noto como distraída... conociéndola tratando de averiguar porque hay miembros de la Orden en nuestra clase. Como sé que hay que mantener las apariencias, le doy un toque suave bajo la silla para que espabile y en seguida entiende lo que he querido decirle.  
-Pero profesora, es obvio que no estamos preparados para ello ni hemos estudiado ni nada.  
-Se trata de valorar que sois capaz de hacer con instinto.  
-Genial, más insensateces contra las que intentan...-empieza Seamus pero una bola de pergamino le llega a la cabeza haciendo que la mayor parte de la clase se ría. Yo mismo hago un esfuerzo para no hacerlo.  
-Eres demasiado buena persona, que lo sepas.-me susurra Neville.-Se lo merecería.  
  
-15 puntos menos para Slytherin, señor Malfoy.  
-Yo se los hubiera sumado - murmura Ron haciéndonos reír a Neville y a mí como tontos.  
-Y otros 15 menos para Gryffindor-murmura resignada.  
-¿Qué?-Exclama Parvati indignada.-¿Por qué, Profesora?  
-Por la aparente incapacidad del señor Potter, el señor Weasley y el señor Longbottom de comportarse acorde a su edad. Y ahora por favor, antes de que ambas casas os quedéis sin puntos... os explicaré el sistema de la prueba de hoy.  
-Ya no nos dice eso de la banda de bobos y babeantes babuinos-le susurro a Neville, que tiene que taparse la boca con las manos para no hacer ruido.- Hemos mejorado.

McGonagall nos dirige otra mirada de desdén antes de continuar.  
Iréis pasando al examen práctico por orden alfabético. El tiempo que no estéis en la parte práctica, lo pasaréis rellenando el teórico. Cada examen es completamente diferente así que no hay posibilidad de copia. 

-Brown, Lavender  
-Bulstrode, Millicent  
-Crabbe, Vincent 

-Id pasando a la parte práctica, a los demás os quiero ocupando en orden alfabético vuestros pupitres. 

Hago el examen lo mejor que puedo, pero lo cierto es que no me entero de demasiado. Me duele la cabeza y sigo algo mareado desde el castigo de anoche. Pensé que con el tiempo mejoraría, pero cada castigo me sienta peor que el anterior. Creo que me está debilitando. De hecho tengo que cerrar los ojos varias veces mientras escribo, porque las letras bailan delante de mis ojos. No sé como podré fingir que estoy bien en la parte práctica. 

-Potter, Harry.  
Trato de levantarme con toda la dignidad que puedo, pero me cuesta mucho. McGonagall me mira raro pero yo intento caminar lo mas derecho que me sale. Esto tiene pinta de ser el mayor desastre de la historia.


	3. Familia

-Un poco más de prisa, señor Potter. Todavía quedan unos cuantos compañeros después.  
-Creo que los años de descanso le han sentado mal, Profesor Lupin.-contesto sonriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?  
-Soy un auror cualificado, Harry Potter. No sé como te atreves a tratarme con tanta familiaridad y...-se queda callado un instante- ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un abrazo?

Prácticamente me tiro a sus brazos y la verdad es que es una sensación genial. Sirius me sostiene con fuerza, haciéndome sentir más seguro y más protegido que nunca.  
-¿Harry? ¿Harry?- Empiezo a escuchar la voz de Tonks como si estuviera muy lejos, lo cual nunca ha sido muy buena señal.  
-Estoy algo mareado-logro decir, aunque no estoy del todo seguro que mis palabras se hayan entendido.  
-Toma, bebe esto-me dice Remus plantándome una copa en la mano.-No está envenenada, prometido.  
Sirius me ayuda a sentarme y me mantiene la copa derecha, porque soy incapaz de hacerlo por mí mismo.  
-Uno nunca sabe. Ojoloco no estaría orgulloso de mí si no lo compruebo primero -contesto tratando de sonreír pero es un esfuerzo demasiado importante para mí en estos instantes. Me la acabo de un trago y me noto extrañamente energizado. 

Sus miradas de preocupación me impactan. Debo tener un aspecto horroroso y supongo que haberme medio desmayado nada más abrazar a mi padrino tampoco es algo que ayude a verme mejor. 

-¿Qué era eso?-pregunto intrigado cuando empiezo a ver más claro.  
-Algo que no puedes tomar para los TIMOS-contesta Tonks riendo.  
-De hecho es algo que ningún adolescente debería necesitar - añade Sirius rápidamente.  
-Estoy bien, auror Dorsey. No tiene de qué preocuparse. Además... ¿yo no debería estar haciendo un examen o algo así?-pregunto tratando de desviar la atención mientras saco la varita y me acerco a la gran mesa vacía en el centro del aula.  
-No te vas a escapar de esta, Harry.-Me advierte Sirius muy serio-Estamos aquí para quedarnos un tiempo. 

Tonks hace aparecer de la nada un erizo y me pide que lo transforme en un alfiletero. Me quedo mirándolo un rato, justo hace dos semanas aprendimos como hacerlo y recuerdo exactamente que no me salió del todo mal al primer intento... pero ahora las palabras no vienen a mi mente.

-Estoy en blanco.-termino por confesar dejando la varita sobre la mesa y llevándome las manos a la cabeza.-No logro recordar como...  
-Harry...-empieza Remus pero le interrumpo.  
-Se ve que Snape tiene razón diciendo que soy un mago mediocre.  
-No eres mediocre-contesta Sirius rápidamente.-Quedarse en blanco es algo normal.  
-¡Y tanto! Yo la líe mucho en mis exámenes de ingreso al cuerpo de auror porque no recordaba como hacer un encantamiento repulsor-dice Tonks riendo.-Y aquí estoy. 

Levanto la vista y me encuentro tres pares de ojos preocupados.  
-¿Hace cuanto que no duermes una noche completa?-pregunta con suavidad Remus. Y lo cierto es que no soy capaz de recordarlo. Ni siquiera en verano fui capaz de conseguirlo, las pesadillas robándome cada instante de paz. -Estás agotado, Harry.  
-Terskei-murmura Sirius.-Relájate y concentrate en cómo quieres cambiar exactamente el erizo. Cierra los ojos e imagina cada detalle. Funciona mejor si asocias partes concretas del erizo con detalles concretos del alfiletero: las patas como soportes y lo que se te ocurra. 

Le hago caso y la magia hace su trabajo. Un precioso alfiletero que Remus coge de la mesa y coloca en una pequeña cesta junto a los demás.  
-La profesora McGonagall los valorará-me dice Tonks.  
-Ni se te ocurra darme las gracias-murmura Sirius volviendo a abrazarme-Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti y ayudarte, Harry. Siempre. No lo olvides.  
Asiento con un nudo en la garganta. Incapaz de decirle a Sirius lo importante que es para mí su presencia aquí.  
-Esta noche durante la cenatienes que venir al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.-añade Lupin, abrazándome también.  
-Estoy castigado.  
-Cuando salgas entonces. Es importante. 

Ya me marcho hacia la puerta cuando me llama Sirius y me lanza algo que cuidadosamente cojo con la mano izquierda.  
-Esos reflejos de buscador siguen al máximo-dice Remus con una sonrisa enorme.

Cuando abro la bolsita encuentro un buen trozo de mi tarta de melaza favorita y una botella con algo que parece la misma poción que me acabo de tomar.  
-La tarta es para ahora, la poción te la tomas con el almuerzo, ¿entendido?  
-Pero ¿qué es?  
-Nada que deba preocuparte ahora. Y por favor, deja de saltarte comidas, estás en los huesos. 

Sirius y Remus son mi familia y como tal se preocupan. Es bonito que haya alguien que se preocupe. Sin embargo no puedo estar feliz, no me puedo permitir bajar la guardia. Umbridge jamás permitirá que un hombre-lobo esté en Hogwarts... y no quiero ni imaginar lo que pasará si descubren a Sirius. Tengo que conseguir engañarles, que se crean que estoy a la perfección y que esta misma noche se vuelvan a Grimmauld Place. No voy a permitir que nada les ocurra por mi culpa.


	4. "No debo decir mentiras"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes de la reunión con la Orden, Harry tiene una sesión más de castigo con la Profesora Umbridge... y esta vez si que se va a sorprender.

-Hoy estás muy callado, Harry.   
Me muerdo la lengua una vez más, no debo provocar al sapo. Tengo que conseguir salir de aquí pronto y a ser posible en un estado de salud decente para que los miembros de la Orden no sospechen. Aunque lo cierto es que Umbridge no me lo está poniendo nada fácil.  
-Yo... estoy muy arrepentido de lo que ha ocurrido-intento decir lo más inocentemente que puedo- Yo... he mentido y por eso estoy siendo justamente castigado.  
La mentira me quema en la garganta, pero hago lo que tengo que hacer. No por mí, sino por Sirius. Es fundamental que mientras esté en el castigo, Umbridge esté lo más contenta posible.

-Vaya, Potter... eso no lo esperaba. ¿Admites que has mentido para conseguir más notoriedad?  
-Sí, profesora Umbridge.   
-Vaya vaya... luego dicen que es imposible enderezar un árbol torcido... pues parece que contigo lo hemos logrado, ¿no? Cornelius estará muy contento cuando se lo cuente. 

Yo sigo escribiendo, pensando que si con esto consigo que nada malo le ocurra a mi padrino... todo habrá valido la pena.  
-Bueno, Potter... por hoy es suficiente.   
Levanto la cabeza esperanzado. Apenas llevamos 1 hora, eso implica que quizás pueda ir al Gran Comedor y cenar algo antes de ir al despacho de Dumbledore.   
-Ahora es momento de fijar esas ideas que le he inculcado... y... de castigarle.  
-¿Perdón profesora?  
-Sí, Señor Potter... Usted me está mintiendo... y los mentirosos merecen un buen castigo. ¿No cree?  
Levanta la varita y el mundo entero se convierte en dolor..

-¡CRUCIO!

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa ni cuantas veces me golpea el hechizo: soy incapaz de pensar con claridad. Solo quiero que pare, que me deje tranquilo. Pienso en Ron y Hermione cenando en el Gran Comedor, en Neville atendiendo a sus plantas en el invernadero, pienso en Remus, Sirius y Tonks esperando por mí... pienso en muchas cosas y en ninguna a la vez. Todo es muy complejo y a la vez muy sencillo. 

-Bueno, Señor Potter. Mañana seguiremos.   
Tardo unos minutos en reponerme, me cuesta una barbaridad levantarme. Ella solo me mira de forma burlona y vuelvo a recordar que los peores monstruos saben bien como esconderse a plena luz del día.  
-Buenas noches, profesora-digo antes de irme.  
-¡Qué descanses Harry!

Me tiembla todo el cuerpo y necesito ir agarrado a la pared. De todas las situaciones horribles en las que me he visto... creo que jamás me había sentido peor de lo que estoy ahora. Estoy muy desorientado y empiezo a dudar que vaya a ser capaz de llegar a ningún sitio esta noche, ya sea mi habitación o el despacho de Dumbledore. ¿Qué cojones voy a hacer?

Me siento un rato en el suelo, esperando que se me pase, pero no es así. Cada respiración que doy me duele más que la anterior y lo que antes era un ligero mareo ahora me hace ver todo borroso. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me ha hecho?

Me doy cuenta de donde estoy, cerca del pasillo de transformaciones. Pienso en el despacho de McGonagall, y que con algo de suerte quizás la pueda encontrar ahí. Llego hasta la puerta y me dejo caer contra ella.   
-Profesora, abra-mi voz suena ronca y débil muy muy débil. Empiezo a estar seriamente preocupado por todo esto.  
Empiezo a golpear la puerta con los codos. Tengo que hacer ruido, tiene que venir alguien. Un prefecto, Filch, quien sea. Alguien.   
Escucho pasos en el pasillo y por un instante me invade el pánico atroz de que pueda ser ella otra vez.   
-¡HARRY!

Es Tonks. Estoy salvado.


	5. Despertar

Cuando abro los ojos, lo primero que noto es que estoy en una cama. Intento moverme pero me duele todo demasiado. El techo es más que familiar, estoy en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Para variar. 

Consigo estirar el brazo buscando mis gafas, y escucho como alguien se agita en la silla que esta a los pies de la cama. Sin poder evitarlo me invade el miedo irracional a que sea ella.   
-¿Harry?-Afortunadamente no es Umbridge quien me habla sino Remus. Un Remus pálido y demacrado, con barba de varios días y una mirada de preocupación intensa.  
-Hola-trato de decir con toda la seguridad que puedo aparentar, pero es insuficiente.-  
-Tengo que avisar a Poppy. Vuelvo enseguida.-no me da tiempo a decir nada más, sus pasos resuenan fuertes por la sala alejándose de mí.

Trato de reordenar un poco mi cabeza, pero está todo un poco nublado. Recuerdo vagamente cómo Sirius y Remus me llevaron a la enfermeria y recuerdo gritos y voces.   
-Dios mío, señor Potter. Ha despertado demasiado pronto, todavía faltan horas para que su cuerpo esté recuperado.   
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?  
-Creo Harry, que esa es una pregunta que deberías contestarnos tú a nosotros-dice Dumbledore muy seriamente mientras a su lado Hocicos trota hacia mí, da un salto y apoyándose en sus patas traseras, consigue apoyar su cabeza contra mi hombro.   
-Estoy bien. Te lo prometo.-murmuro.  
-Y yo creo que ahora mismo no es el momento, el señor Potter tiene que descansar.-dice tendiéndome un vaso de poción para dormir sin soñar y echándole una mirada asesina a mi padrino. 

Dumbledore me mira a los ojos y esta vez soy yo quien esquiva la mirada. Al final siempre acabo complicando la vida a todo el mundo, quiera o no quiera.   
-Cuando despiertes, el Ministro quiere hablar contigo.   
Quiero preguntar por ella, si sabe que estoy en la enfermería por su culpa. Pero algo de mi miedo debe de haberse reflejado en mi cara porque Dumbledore me contesta igual.  
-Esa mujer no volverá a pisar Hogwarts mientras yo sea director.  
El tono que usa Dumbledore es frío, pero a la vez transmite una rabia y un odio que jamás le había escuchado al director. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió al falso Moody parecía tan enfadado como ahora.   
Yo sólo soy capaz de asentir. 

-Gracias.  
-Tómese la poción, Señor Potter. Dentro de unas horas se sentirá mejor y podrá hablar lo que quiera.  
Le hago caso y acaricio un poco más la cabeza de Hocicos antes de quedar totalmente dormido. 

Cuando vuelvo a despertar es de noche. Remus sigue a mi lado, vigilando mi sueño. Cojo las gafas de la mesilla y me doy cuenta de que sigue con el mismo aspecto cansado de esta tarde.   
-Hola  
-Bienvenido, Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Bien - me mira como si no me creyera,  pero está vez tengo razón. Me encuentro mejor de lo que me había sentido desde principio de curso.-No estoy mareado ni me duele nada.   
-Qué esa sea tu definición de "estar bien" es un poco preocupante.  
\- Podría ser peor. ¿Qué día es hoy?  
-Martes.-contesta con lentitud y se pone serio al ver mi cara de sorpresa-has estado un par de días inconsciente y otro a medio camino.  
-Joder.  
-No ha sido bonito, no.-Remus suspira y yo no puedo evitar sentirme fatal por todo esto.  
-Lo siento mucho... yo...  
-Harry, quiero que me escuches atentamente-la voz fuerte de Dumbledore irrumpe en la enfermería y una vez más vuelvo a pensar en cómo es posible que alguien tan mayor tenga tanta energía.-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. Somos nosotros quienes nos hemos equivocado y quienes tenemos que pedir disculpas, tú no.  
Me vuelve a mirar a los ojos y eso me hace sentir mejor, menos bicho raro.

-¿Dónde está...?  
-Le hemos tenido que poner poción para dormir en el zumo de calabaza para que se separara de tu lado-contesta Remus adivinando sobre quien iba mi pregunta.  
-Tú también deberías descansar. No te ofendas, pero tienes un aspecto horrible.  
Remus se ríe amargamente.   
-Eso es que no te has visto a ti mismo. Pero no, no me voy a ningún lado. Le prometí a... Hocicos que no me moveria de aquí.

Dumbledore nos mira en silencio y como siempre me da la sensación de que está leyendo en nuestras almas. Parece tan mayor y cansado que me encoje un poco el corazón. Si Dumbledore se queda sin fuerzas, ¿cómo sobreviviremos?

-Antes de que vengan los representantes del Ministerio hay algo que quiero preguntarte a título personal.... y por favor se sincero-se queda callado un instante-¿Había ocurrido alguna vez?  
-No-contesto mirándole a la cara y me da la sensación de que solo con mi negación Dumbledore parece mucho menos viejo.-La maldición cruciatus fue una adición del último castigo.  
-¿Y antes?-pregunta con el ceño fruncido. 

Dudo unos segundos, pero decido que al fin y al cabo ya no importa. Así que simplemente extiendo la mano y observo como la expresión de Remus cambia por completo. Durante una fracción de segundo entiendo perfectamente porque la gente le tiene pánico a los licántropos.  
-¿Cuándo nos dijiste que tenías que hacer unas líneas... te referías a esto?-lo dice lentamente pero eso no hace que sea menos aterrador. Más bien al contrario.   
-No quería asustaros ni...

Ellos se miran y vuelvo a tener la sensación de que hay algo gordo que se me está escapando.   
-Hogwarts debe proteger a sus alumnos, Harry. A todos, incluído tú.-el director da un largo suspiro-Debiste hablar con Minerva o conmigo, pero entiendo perfectamente que no lo hicieras.  Quiero... cuando estés mejor tengo alguna información que compartir contigo.

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, incapaz por el momento de decir nada más. Estoy más que tentado a decirle que he tenido suficiente, que sólo quiero dormir y ser un adolescente más, pero a estas alturas sería ridículo hacerlo.


End file.
